


My lungs will fill and then deflate, they fill with fire, exhale desire (I know it's dire, my time today)

by movingforthesakeofmotion



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: #Rude, DAY 2 IS SUPER ANGSTY SO PREPARE TO CRRRRY, F/F, Trimberly week day 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 05:42:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11662776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/movingforthesakeofmotion/pseuds/movingforthesakeofmotion
Summary: It had been two years of complete bliss, two years of love and affection and something that had other people staring at them with a mixture of awe and jealousy, because who, really, wouldn’t want what Kimberly Hart and Trini Rodriguez had?But the last year has been…tough.Trini could see it in the tight smiles Kimberly gave her, could see it in the frowns and the stress lines on her face that were constant, could feel it in the way she’d kiss her, almost as if it was something mandatory to do now instead of something she wanted to do, something that made her happy to do, to kiss her lover with nothing but lust and affection…Aka, an angsty one shot for day two of trimberly week!





	My lungs will fill and then deflate, they fill with fire, exhale desire (I know it's dire, my time today)

**Author's Note:**

> fic title from 'Car Radio' by Twenty One Pilots.  
> Please don't murder me, this fic is super depressing I'LL MAKE UP FOR IT WITH SMUT TOMORROW  
> comments are appreciated!  
> you can come and scream at me about this on my tumblr: movinggforthesakeofmotion.tumblr.com

“I’m fucking done.”

The words tear through Trini like a knife, cutting her deep and opening wounds that Trini thought were long sealed. 

It’s become a habit, stitching herself back together after being torn apart. It happens without fail every day, destruction and chaos thrown together in the sound of loud voices echoing around her mind in screams and shouts of anger and rage.

She’s tired…so tired.

“Kim…”

“No! I’m fucking done, Trini!”

Her voice is shaking, the words escaping her hoarsely in a yell that Trini is positive is supposed to be strong and defiant, but only comes across as exhausted and anguished.

How the fuck did this fight happen? Trini doesn’t even know.

She’d left her knife on the counter after making herself a sandwich, and that apparently had been enough for Kimberly to explode.

But Trini knows that this is how it always goes.

Something small that explodes into a supernova of screams and pure unadulterated anger.

They’re not compatible.

They’re not compatible, even though once upon a time, they were.

Trini Rodriguez and Kimberly Hart.

They were the perfect couple.

Trini remembers. She remembers her first day in Angel Grove, remembers meeting Kimberly Hart.

Angel Grove High.

Trini had been so sure it was going to be hell on Earth.

She remembers walking through the hallways to the principal’s office, remembers him handing her a timetable, which Trini had glared at before looking up at her Principal with a scoff.

“I don’t need to take Spanish, I’m Mexican. I speak it at home.” She had growled, and then the Principal had smiled, told her a language class was mandatory like he was speaking to a five year old. 

So Trini had no choice but to head to Spanish class, no choice but to attend a class that she didn’t need to attend at all.

And that’s when she met her.

She had sat at the back as usual, and had simply been drawing a lightning bolt on the margin of her book when Kimberly Hart had flopped down beside her with a grin.

“Hi!”

Trini had just nodded, had gone back to drawing, had ignored Kimberly’s frown before the teacher had come in, a tired smile on her face as she sat down and began taking role.

As soon as she had seen Trini’s name, she had looked up in surprise, had spoken to Trini in Spanish, and Trini had replied in short answers politely. 

Kimberly had looked at her with wide eyes, and that was that.

Mrs. Gonzalez had handed out everyone’s exams that they had taken the week before apparently, and when she had reached Kimberly, she had given her back her exam with a frown. 

“Not your best work, Kimberly.” She chastised before walking away.

“Shit.” Kimberly had sighed. 

“Mierda.” Trini corrected, grinning sarcastically. When Kimberly had frowned, Trini had rolled her eyes.

“It’s just Spanish.” 

“Yeah, you say that because you can speak it fluently.” She had groaned, looking down at the big ‘D-’ on her paper. Then her eyes had lit up, and Trini could see what she was going to ask from a mile away. 

“No way.”

“Oh come on! Help a girl out!” She had pouted, and Trini remembers really hating herself for being so gay and succumbing to Kimberly Hart’s soft brown eyes, because before she knew it, she was nodding.

“Ugh, fine. I’ll tutor you.”

“Thank you!”

“But I swear to god, you better not think this makes us friends.” And Kimberly had scoffed and raised an eyebrow.

“Now why the hell would I think that?”

Fast forward three years later, and they’ve become way more than friends.

They’ve become best friends, lovers, girlfriends…

But they’ve also become destructive, explosive, toxic…

It had been two years of complete bliss, two years of love and affection and something that had other people staring at them with a mixture of awe and jealousy, because who, really, wouldn’t want what Kimberly Hart and Trini Rodriguez had?

But the last year has been…tough.

Trini’s less than accepting parents had found out about their relationship, and had thrown Trini out because of it, and Kimberly had been the one to pick up the pieces. Kimberly had been the one to find them a small house to rent, to help her buy fresh clothes and start a new life.

But somewhere along the way, it started to become too much.

Trini could see it in the tight smiles Kimberly gave her, could see it in the frowns and the stress lines on her face that were constant, could feel it in the way she’d kiss her, almost as if it was something mandatory to do now instead of something she wanted to do, something that made her happy to do, to kiss her lover with nothing but lust and affection…

And instead of talking to her about it, like any normal human would, Trini does the opposite. She bottles it up and doesn’t talk, until the tension between them builds and then they explode, like a bottle being shaken before you untwist the cap and the liquid spouts from the bottle like a volcano erupting.

They’re fighting. All the time, bickering and getting angry, and throwing things, and punching holes into walls, and Trini has had enough, but god, she hasn’t had enough.

She can’t lose Kimberly. Kimberly’s the one thing in her life that’s good, the one thing in her life that has meaning, but she’s also the one thing that causes her so much pain, causes her so much grief…

She’s already lost her family, and Kimberly had been there, had held her as she had cried, had kissed her and told her she mattered-

How did it all become this, how, why…

She has to fix this, she has to-

“Kim, can you just listen to me!?” Trini yells.

“FOR WHAT?! I listen, you get angry, I don’t listen, and you still get angry! What the fuck do you want from me?!” Kimberly roars, and Trini feels the anger flood her, feels her hand reach down for the vase on the coffee table and before she can stop herself, she’s throwing it against the wall, flinching as glass shatters everywhere and Kimberly jumps back, glares at her before gripping her hair in frustration.

“WHAT THE FUCK!”

“LEAVE THEN! LEAVE, JUST FUCKING GO! WHAT’S KEEPING YOU HERE?!” Trini screams back, her voice box tearing, and Kimberly glares at her, hot tears falling down her cheeks before she grabs her jacket and heads toward the front door.

And Trini is frozen, can’t move, can’t think, can’t breathe-

No, no, no, no, no-

She’s jumping across the couch, running toward her girlfriend, because this isn’t how it ends, Trini can fix this, she can, she can fix this-

“Kim, please! Wait!” She grips her girlfriend’s wrist between her fingers, begs her to stop, just for a moment, and the second she looks into Trini’s eyes, begging and pleading for her to just listen, she melts.

And Trini runs into her arms and kisses her, deeply, passionately, moans against her as Kimberly growls, tries to fight it, but ultimately wraps a hand in her hair and kisses her back with a whine.

Trini knows this will fix it. This always fixes it. Trini gives Kimberly her body, her soul, and Kimberly gets over their fight.

That’s how they work.

It’s okay, everything’s going to be okay…

“Trini-.” Kimberly grips her wrists, pulls them away from her face before resting her forehead against Trini’s tiredly.

“No, we can fix this, we can-.” Trini whispers.

“Trini, fuck, stop…” Kimberly tries to move away, but Trini grips the back of her neck, holds her in place, refuses to let her go-

“Kimberly…” Her voice shakes, Kimberly cracks, her bottom lip trembling, and Trini breathes against her shakily.

“Kiss me.” She whispers, and Kimberly whines and lifts her up into her arms, kissing her harshly as Trini grips her hair between her fingers in a desperation to keep her close.

It’s a full hour later before they’re both screaming in ecstasy for the third time, both of them gripping each other in their euphoria as Trini’s nails dig into Kimberly’s back as her eyes squeeze shut and she floats in her blissful state, Kimberly moaning against her skin in pleasure before pressing kisses to her bruised and bitten neck before she rolls off her lover and collapses against their bed beside her, gasping and covered in sweat. Trini curls up against her, smiling into Kimberly’s skin at the fact that they’re okay again, thanks all the gods she knows that sex has always been their cure, that the simple offering of her body has Kimberly forgiving her, that their fight is small, minor, nothing to get upset about-

Kimberly’s bare skin is smooth beneath her fingers, only the slightest of bumps that form as soon as Trini’s fingers skate across the tan skin of her stomach, and when Kimberly lets out a sigh of frustration, Trini whines softly and buries her head into Kimberly’s neck, pressing a kiss to her skin and pushing her naked body closer to Kimberly, who simply holds her closer, closing her eyes as she breathes in deeply, and Trini peppers her neck with kisses, tries to make it all better as she leans up and presses a soft kiss to her jaw.

“Are we gonna talk about this?” Kimberly murmurs. Trini lets out a soft sigh and rests her head against her collarbone.

“Can we just stay like this for a while longer?” 

“Trini-.”

“There’s nothing to talk about, we’re okay, Kim. We’re okay, right? We’re okay-.”

“Stop, we’re not. We’re not okay, fuck!” She pushes Trini lightly, moves out from under her and ignores Trini when she scrabbles for her, hands almost clawing into her skin to bring her back before she curls up under the covers in despair as Kimberly gets dressed as quickly as she can, throwing on her clothes haphazardly before Trini shakes her head.

“We’re okay, this is what we do, this is what we do, Kim!” Trini cries out, sitting up slowly with the blankets still covering her body as she hugs her knees and rocks back and forth.

“And how long can we keep doing this, Trini? Every day it’s the same fucking shit, we fight, I try to leave, you bring me back, we fuck each other senseless, and then I spend the rest of my fucking day feeling miserable and guilty! When does it fucking end?!” Kimberly yells, tears falling down her face and Trini covers her ears with her hands, doesn’t want to hear it, doesn’t want to know-

“Fuck, I love you, I love you so much, but I can’t keep doing this to you!” Kimberly cries out, her whole body shaking with sobs, and Trini jumps up, doesn’t care that she’s naked, doesn’t care about anything, jumps into Kimberly’s arms in an effort to beg her to stay-

“Trini, stop…just stop…” Kimberly pries her off gently, shakes her head when Trini whimpers, and then she’s pressing a kiss to Trini’s forehead and walking away, closing the door to the bedroom behind her. 

And Trini’s screaming, screaming for her to come back, tears falling down her face as she grabs her clothes and throws them on as fast as she can before running out of the door after her.

“KIM!” She throws open the front door, her shirt hanging off her shoulder as she manages to catch Kimberly just before she takes off, her headlights illuminating the night sky and Kimberly watches with wide eyes as Trini throws open the passenger door and jumps into the car, her whole body shaking as Kimberly shakes her head.

“Get out!”

“No!” Trini shakes her head, grips the dashboard as Kimberly growls in frustration.

“Trini-.”

“I’M NOT LEAVING US LIKE THIS!” 

“ARE YOU FUCKING INSANE!?” Trini clicks on her seatbelt, and Kimberly growls before she hits the accelerator and sends them flying out of the driveway before she spins the wheel, shifts the gear into drive and takes off.

“So now you’ve got me trapped? Is that what you fucking wanted?” Kimberly hisses. Trini shakes her head.

“No-.”

“I’m trapped enough as it is in that fucking house with you-.”

“Stop it, you don’t mean that!” Trini’s bottom lip trembles, and Kimberly’s eyes soften as she shakes her head and grips the steering wheel. 

“This isn’t a relationship anymore, Trini! It’s a fucking disaster! We can’t keep doing this to each other!” 

“I want to fix this, I do!” Trini cries out, tears falling down her face and blurring her vision as Kimberly begins sobbing as well. 

“Then why do you yell at me every time I try to tell you how I feel? God, Trini, do you think I want this to end? I love you so much, you know I do-.”

“THEN WHY CAN’T YOU JUST STAY!?” Trini chokes out with a yell, wringing her hands in desperation, and Kimberly slams her hands down onto the steering wheel with a scream.

“BECAUSE YOU WON’T LET ME GO!”

“I love you, I can’t just let you go-!”

She sees Kimberly’s eyes widen before a burst of bright light illuminates the whole car, but it doesn’t hit her that’s something’s wrong until she hears the loud honking sound.

“TRINI!”

A hand grips her own just as she turns, and all she sees out of the window is a metal grill before there’s the loud sound of an explosion and everything goes black.

-

Pain.

It’s the only thing she can register, the only thing she can feel in this moment where her eyes slowly begin to flutter, in this moment where feeling slowly begins to come back as her fingers twitch and her whole body begins to pound and throb painfully. 

“Trini?”  
She feels something drip down her face, isn’t aware of what it is at all until she opens her eyes properly, looks around with confusion and blurred vision and the second she even attempts to move, pain rips into her violently, causing her to gasp and shudder.

“Fuck! FUCK! Trini?” She hisses now, blinks what she’s sure is blood out of her eyes because of the pain in her head as she turns her head to the side to look at the passenger seat of the window.

All she can see is blood.

Trini’s barely recognizable, blood dripping down her face like a river, her clothes are soaked, her body is limp, her eyes are closed-

“Trini?” Kimberly isn’t sure how she does it.

Isn’t sure where she gets the strength.

Only knows that she’s ripping her seatbelt off, gasping in pain when she looks down to see a large shard of glass in her side, and she doesn’t think, pulls it out and screams in pain as the blood begins to pour from her body fast and quick, but she doesn’t care, throws her body against the door, but it’s jammed shut, dented in from the accident.

“Trini, fuck!”

Kimberly slams her body against the door, hears the whine of the metal before it opens and she goes tumbling to the ground, the concrete road floor meeting her face as she groans and cries in pain before using the door to push herself back up.

The wound in her side is bleeding badly, she can see her own blood dripping onto the ground, her whole body shaking as she pushes herself up, and her leg is broken, she knows it, can barely put any weight on it as she limps around the front of the car, not even caring that it’s damaged beyond repair, only caring that Trini isn’t talking, isn’t moving-

“TRINI!”

She reaches Trini’s side of the car.

Bile rises in the back of her throat at the sight of her door dented in and bent and twisted, glass everywhere as Kimberly tries to yank the door open.

But she knows it’s no use, knows it won’t work-

“Trini, baby, come on!” She pushes herself up and through the window using only her arms, her legs shaking too much to support her as she reaches for Trini’s neck to feel for a pulse.

Nothing.

No resonant soft thrumming, nothing.

No.

This isn’t how it ends, this is not how it ends-

She unclips Trini’s seatbelt, shakes her, screams her name, slaps her cheek, but still, Trini doesn’t respond.

“YOU CANNOT LEAVE ME!” She screams, her voice cracking as her heart pounds against chest painfully, her whole body aching before she hooks her hands underneath Trini’s arms and lifts her out of her seat, dragging her out through the window, and the second she attempts to rest her feet on the ground, her legs buckle and she’s tumbling backwards, Trini’s lifeless body landing on top of her.

“Fuck! FUCK! No, no, no, Trini, baby, come on-.”

She grits her teeth, fights through the blinding pain, sits up slowly despite the wound in her side still gushing blood and pulls Trini’s body into her lap, slaps her cheek again, tries to wake her-

“Trini? Come on, this isn’t how it ends, come on, come on baby, open your eyes…” Her voice is soft, nothing like the panic and fear and terror pounding through her body as Trini simply flops in her arms, doesn’t move, doesn’t blink, doesn’t do anything, just lies there, lifeless and dead and-

“No, come on, you have to wake up, you have to wake up, you can’t leave me-.”

She’s not sure what she’s saying anymore, only knows she needs to try and get her back, she needs to come back…

She can’t live in a world where Trini Rodriguez’s brown eyes don’t light up with excitement anymore. She can’t live in a world where Trini Rodriguez’s smile doesn’t make her whole world turn. She can’t live in a world where Trini Rodriguez doesn’t touch her, doesn’t feel her anymore.

She can’t live in a world where Trini Rodriguez is dead.

This can’t be it, a car accident, this isn’t how Trini’s life ends-

“Trini…Trini, please…please, don’t do this to me, I love you so much, please…” She cradles her face, tries to wipe away the blood that’s beginning to stain her skin, tries not to acknowledge the way her skin is cold beneath her fingertips-

Her stomach is twisting, her vision is growing hazy, but Kimberly doesn’t care.

“No, no, come on…this can’t be it, you can’t leave me…”

She wanted to leave. God, she wanted to leave so bad, she never, not even for a second, thought about Trini leaving her-

“Trini…come on, baby...please..." 

No response. No smile. No laughter. No crinkle of her eyes, or the puff up of her cheeks when she smiles brightly...

Lifeless. Dead.

Gone.

"No, please, please God, please..."

This isn't how it's supposed to end...

She loves her. It's toxic and it's destructive but god, it's love, and Kimberly can't lose her, she can't...

"God, please...please bring her back...no, this can't be it..."

One last attempt. A small shake, her energy fading.

No response.

"Trini, I love you, I love you so much..."

She can feel her own voice fading, can feel her eyes beginning to black out, and she’s sure it’s death that’s come knocking, that the wound in her side is still bleeding and that she’s got no more blood left in her, sure her time is just as up as Trini’s is, and the thought only brings her happiness.

She’s the reason Trini is dead, it should’ve been her, it should’ve been her in the first place…

“Trini…” She leans down, presses a kiss to Trini’s soft lips, a cry escaping her when she doesn’t respond, doesn’t kiss her back before her grip on Trini’s face slackens.

“I’m coming, baby…I’m coming to you…”

She hears the sound of a truck door opening, hears someone shouting to her, asking if her if she’s okay before she feels herself fall sideways and everything goes black.

She can’t live in a world where Trini Rodriguez is dead…

So she won’t.


End file.
